Valt Aoi
is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He is a member of the self-established Bey Club at his school. He currently battles with his Beyblade, Valtryek V2 Boost Variable. Appearance Valt is quite short compared to other characters. He has dark blue spiked hair with yellow circles for decoration (actually a headband). He has a red face mark under his left eye. Valt's regular attire consists of a red hoodie with a yellow "V" emblem as a design, with a light blue body warmer over the top with a smaller black and yellow V design on. He wears blue trousers, black and yellow fingerless gloves, as well as shoes which are blue, yellow and white. Personality Valt has a very childish personality, tending to clown around obliviously in his spare time. Valt has a habit of getting easily excited, as well as getting overconfident in his abilities, despite being a beginning blader. He is also a bit sensitive as he gets angry when others insult him or his friends, and cries easily when upset. Valt is extremely hardworking when it comes to Beyblade practice, to an extent where he will undergo rigorous training to become a better blader. He is also shown to have a vivid imagination and has some artistic skill, seen when he attempts to draw the Xeno Xcalibur .M.I from memory. Valt has also been seen to be very rash, preferring to charge into a situation without a plan, as seen during his first ever Beybattle against Rantaro Kiyama, where his Beyblade was sent flying out of the stadium due to battling without knowing anything about Beyblade.Beyblade Burst - Chapter 01 This is expanded in the anime, where Valt's nerves get ahold of him and he closes his eyes when he launches, causing a bad launch.Beyblade Burst - Episode 01 Despite that, Valt is shown to be very tactical in his battles. After losing his first battle with Rantaro, he realized that his opponent was susceptible to barrage attacks, performing a Rush Shoot to produce a counter spin and win the rest of the match with a Burst Finish. Valt's favorite food is his mother's homemade bread: he especially likes nikuman (meat bun bread). Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Valt is introduced in [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|''Let's Go! Valtryek!!]], where he is first seen at the start of a battle against Rantaro Kiyama. Despite talking like a bigshot, Valt lets his nerves get ahold of him and performs two bad launches, costing him the entire match. Furthermore, due to his clumsy attitude, he was forced to stay behind and clean up the mess Valtryek created in the gym. After seeing his best friend Shu Kurenai in a TV broadcast, Valt fires up and decides to do some intensive training before entering a local tournament. During the registration and opening of the first round of this tournament, Valt's nerves showed yet again, causing him to take a bad tournament photo and walk to the stadium with stiff feet. In his battle against Rantaro, despite losing the first battle, he adjusted his launch to create a Rush Shoot and win the match with a Burst Finish. ''Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades *Valtryek Wing Accel: Valt's Beyblade in the manga. *Valtryek V2 Boost Variable: Valt's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst. Special Moves *Rush Shoot: This shooting technique launches Valtryek V2 into a high-speed barrage attack. *Flash Shoot: This shooting technique utilizes a modified ''Rush Shoot stance which launches Valtryek V2 along a circular path, creating a high-speed blitz. *True Flash Shoot: A refined Flash Shoot. This shooting technique takes advantage of the interaction between Valtryek V2's Variable Performance Tip and the stadium's grooved area, achieving instantaneous acceleration for increased power and speed, creating a continuous high-speed blitz attack. *True Flash Rush Shoot: This shooting technique applies the speed-boosting method of the True Flash Shoot to the high-speed barrage of the Rush Shoot creating a super-accelerated, continuous barrage attack. *Jet Shoot: This shooting technique is in effect after Valkyrie ricochets off the walls of the beystadium giving Valkyrie tremendous speed. This technique also allows valkyrie to perform aerial attacks. *Runaway Shot: This shot is where Valt runs to the Stadium and shoots his move/s Battles Relationships Shu Kurenai Shu is Valt's best friend and classmate who he has known since they were both in kindergarten. They had received their first Beyblades at around the same time and had their first battle together. Initially Valt was the better Blader, however Shu quickly managed to surpass Valt after less than a year. Despite seeming strict, Shu cares highly about Valt and is amazed when he makes progress in his battling. Even when Valt was still a novice, Shu saw Valt's potential, even stating in anime episode 1 that Valt "could be a genius blader". Valt is continuously inspired by the hard work and focus Shu puts into blading, and continually seeks advice from him. Rantaro Kiyama Ken Midori Daigo Kurogami Xander Shakadera Chiharu Aoi Nika Aoi Toko Aoi Gallery Anime 5688-1875503160.png|''Burst'' official art ValtAoi_BurstGod.png|''Burst God'' official art File:ValtoVersusShu.png|Valt and Shu's Auras when engaged in a battle ValtoAura.png|Valt's Aura CRby5xuUYAA6Yp1.png|Valt launching Valtryek 12813891_1715070475442637_5411889953840126819_n.jpg 20160516 1771427.jpg|Valt running with Wakiya. 20160530 1783918.jpg Eatinfffff.png 13095847 855149894613329 6454814230613555785 n.png jwi61868691.png vlcsnap-error491.png proc_fdcd8c7d50f00463 (1).png proc_56e43ae4ca9369ef.png proc_84b0b577501b6c01.png chara.png proc_8fc1bb57c95fe04d.png|Toko and Nika enjoying the puppet show. ClcabJlUgAAECVX.jpg 13600248_894522357342749_2455471942567694223_n.png 13529004_894519307343054_5637515826046076601_n.png 20160627191800fe3.jpg|link=Valt Aoi 13606609_894512754010376_5487621966238147377_n.png 13592315_894520190676299_524002555888400118_n.png ty.png 20160606204926eff.jpeg|link=Valt Aoi Beyblade Burst - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4_20161006_002409.349.jpg|Valt along with his brother and sister. Beyblade Burst - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4_20161006_002851.718.jpg|Valt's family eating. 201606131908474c0.jpeg|Valt's brain freeze|link=Valt Aoi Beyblush.png|Valt blushing|link=Valt Aoi Beyblush5.png|Valt's blushing again|link=Valt Aoi Let It Rip.gif|Valt Launches|link=Valt Aoi 20160620194732031.jpg|Valt's battle stance|link=Valt Aoi Valt's Aura.gif|Valt activates his aura|link=Valt Aoi Valt Attacks.gif|Valt Attacks|link=Valt Aoi Valt's Dancing.gif|link=Valt Aoit Valt's Promise.gif|link=Valt Aoi Splashing Water.gif|link=Valt Aoi Valt crying.gif|Valt crying|link=Valt Aoi Adorable Valt.gif|Adorable Valt|link=Valt Aoi Tumblr ojqi5dB60u1w2x8ino1 540.gif|Valt Cheering|link=Valt Aoi Happy Valt.gif|Happy Valt|link=Valt Aoi tumblr_oi3a7czwAp1r9fttco1_1280.png|Joyful Valt|link=Valt Aoi Valt Seeing Stars.gif|link=Valt Aoi Young Valt.gif|Young Valt|link=Valt Aoi tumblr_inline_o566cqpzpx1qfiddx_540.jpg|link=Valt Aoi tumblr_o63r2wlzQ41r89kfso1_540.png|link=Valt Aoi 20160620195038ee7.jpg|Valt's Ultra Flash Launch|link=Valt Aoi C7eczwyVQAEkzCy.jpg|Valt's pluckiness|link=Valt Aoi C8CcxmZV4AE530U.jpg|Valt and Valtryek|link=Valt Aoi C8CaIwSUwAAmqaT.jpg|Valt and Shu high five|link=Valt Aoi C67HcVDVsAA6bSz.jpg|Valt swimming|link=Valt Aoi 20160711195109c0f.jpg|Valt calls it Ultra Flash Rush Launch|link=Valt Aoi vlcsnap-2017-02-10-00h37m54s061.png|Concerned Valt|link=Valt Aoi C7eei8uUwAAttjq.jpg|Valt and Shu dolphin watching|link=Valt Aoi Valt Blushing.jpg|Blushing Valt|link=Valt Aoi Valt with Valtryek.jpg|Valt with Valtryek|link=Valt Aoi Cv2S7NKUAAA7rwW.jpg|Valt saying the Athlete's Oath|link=Valt Aoi C7prZ_3VYAAbX6a.jpg|Valt's peppiness|link=Valt Aoi Ct7o_4qW8AItqUR.jpg|Valt's perkiness|link=Valt Aoi C4zdQ02VUAE4xS2.jpg|Valt and Shu watching the sunset|link=Valt Aoi CuK3WDgXYAAlJr6.jpg|Valt and Shu|link=Valt Aoi Cr08D6YW8AAEG_x.jpg|Valt's radiant personality|link=Valt Aoi C4_Mnb5UYAEhocN.jpg|link=Valt Aoi C4_MocGUYAEf4lh.jpg|Valt and Shu handshake|link=Valt Aoi C0czZQjXUAAAVEz.jpg|Valt in awe|link=Valt Aoi CiOHE3BUkAAngOr.jpg|Valt star-strucked|link=Valt Aoi 20160509201350fdf.jpeg|link=Valt Aoi Ckk92wGUkAACtLT.jpg|Valt worried about Shu|link=Valt Aoi Ct_hOTVUsAIsZg1.jpg|Valt fishing|link=Valt Aoi C2CKYbTUAAAcIXO.jpg|Can I get a translation?|link=Valt Aoi C259CcwVIAEmta9.jpg|Valt vs. Quon|link=Valt Aoi C18DLNTUoAAs1NX.jpg|Valt vs. Naoki|link=Valt Aoi 9ydVjEtI.jpg|Valt vs. Xander|link=Valt Aoi d8JSpfVe.jpg|Valt vs. Zac|link=Valt Aoi Cm1Pi5KUsAQJNwq.jpg|Valt ready his aim|link=Valt Aoi C7aZUhkVoAAaTnW.jpg|Valt gets ready to launch|link=Valt Aoi C7prqX2VYAA_Yo6.jpg|Valt holding Valtryek|link=Valt Aoi C7F1ZzDVwAAGI7x.jpg|link=Valt Aoi original (4).jpg|Valt's thumbs up|link=Valt Aoi original (7).jpg|Valt's introduction|link=Valt Aoi Read to Attack.jpg|link=Valt Aoi C6XueZWUoAAsDH .jpg|link=Valt Aoi CwPUqFcUEAAak7d.jpg|Valt and Shu launched their bey|link=Valt Aoi C8lUAvkWsAE56p5.jpg|Valt and Shu watching the ocean|link=Valt Aoi C8YaJ-iUQAIs2NC.jpg|Valt's tears of joy|link=Valt Aoi C7zxTrKXwAANH7H.jpg|Valt's tears|link=Valt Aoi 201610241950522be.jpg|link=Valt Aoi 201611212030394ec.jpg|link=Valt Aoi 201609262007067eb.jpg|Valt grinning|link=Valt Aoi C8lLqX6UAAA8NRb.jpg|Valt and Shu watching the sunset|link=Valt Aoi C8lRLMFXkAEqfxm.jpg|Valt and Shu talking|link=Valt Aoi C8rfm75VoAIVHX0.jpg|Valt looking out in an airplane|link=Valt Aoi C8mSx7AWsAIscSm.jpg|Valt and Valtryek sky-watching|link=Valt Aoi C8fLjynUMAAPOWm.jpg|Sleep Cute|link=Valt Aoi C8mTIVqXgAE_I6-.jpg|Valt sleeping in the airplane|link=Valt Aoi C8mWzZEXgAERcZs.jpg|link=Valt Aoi C8mZ5luXUAAXOqJ.jpg|Valt's excitement|link=Valt Aoi C8mZ81wXcAAWJuJ.jpg|link=Valt Aoi C8miaJyXUAQ6NJo.jpg|link=Valt Aoi C8fj7PpVYAA79dZ.jpg|Valt drawing|link=Valt Aoi C8fvNTmU0AAMgC8.jpg|Valt looking at his new Valtryek|link=Valt Aoi C8ffz4WVwAAILZV.jpg|link=Valt Aoi C8rdN3UVoAAN7s_.jpg|Valt's amazement|link=Valt Aoi C8fwUWkUIAEr5TF.jpg|Valt's joy|link=Valt Aoi C8repxpVwAALQ9g.jpg|Valt and God Valtryek|link=Valt Aoi Manga Trivia *Valt, like other characters in the Burst cast, shares some similarities with his Beyblade, Valtryek Wing Accel: **His shirt features the letter "V", a letter both his Valt and Valtryek's names share. **Valt's family name, Aoi, is Japanese for the color blue, which is both the color of Valtryek's Energy Layer and Valt's bodywarmer. *Even though Valt is probably the most uniquely-designed out of all the characters, several other characters ironically have a similar appearance and personality to him: **One of the puppets in the anime looks identical to Valt, and behaves similarly in the puppet show. **Haruto Aota, another competitor in the WBBA tournament (known as "Lucky Seven"), is mocked by Wakiya because of his similarities to Valt: even his name is almost identical to Valt's. **Rantaro Kiyama shares a lot of personality traits with Valt and most of the Bey Club members agree that they act the same. References